<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lords of Chaos - Bowser vs. Groudon by Cyber_Emblem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710897">Lords of Chaos - Bowser vs. Groudon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Emblem/pseuds/Cyber_Emblem'>Cyber_Emblem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Emblem/pseuds/Cyber_Emblem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm currently not taking this to seriously. Basically I had a random recurring daydream about Bowser taking on Groudon as Ghetsis watches and thought "screw it, I'll actually take the time and effort to actually write the thing." Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lords of Chaos - Bowser vs. Groudon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, so my usual audience and newcomers alike may be wondering. Just what the heck is this? Well... I tend to let my mind wander on a routine basis, and constantly come up with crazy stories, be it alternate resolutions to things I just watched/read, or just random crack. The best I usually do is write notes, then eventually forget about it and move on to something else. This time, however, I thought "ah what the heck, I'll just write it anyways. SOMEONE is bound to enjoy it in some capacity." So yea, the premise? A nexus world where elements from ALL the franchises involved in Smash Bros begin to mix together. The villains of the various franchises have banned together to be the Lords Of CHaos. </p>
<p>Basically, I've been watching Naruto for the first time recently, and I really enjoyed the Akatsuki's initial premise. So I'm using that here. So basically, the villains are going after Legendary Pokémon instead of jinchuriki. And for different reasons. I openly admit the whole idea is ridiculous and I don't actually expect it to go anywhere. But... eh, what have I got to lose? I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>"Supposedly, this Groudon creature has been spotted hanging around this caldera. So we've been sent to capture it and bring it back to base. The LOCH base, not yours. Keep that in mind and don't screw up." growled Bowser from his Koopa Clown Car.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm well aware of that, there's no need to remind me. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I DO have experience capturing Legendary Pokémon, you know." retorted Ghetsis from the back of his Hydreigon.</p>
<p>"Why are you even here, anyways? I'm fairly confident that I could do this myself. So that makes YOU superfluous. Aren't you supposed to be the LOCH's second-in-command? Don't you have more important things to attend to than babysitting me. Like, oh I don't know, using that Ultra Wormhole we found and stabilized to capture Ultra Beasts en-masse?"</p>
<p>Bowser crossed his arms. "I have some of my best men taking care of that right now, actually. Unlike you, I have a legitimate army at my beck-and-call that I can use to take care of stuff like that. I don't have to follow it everywhere. Besides, I haven't really done anything outside of the base in a while. I want to get out and do something. Taking on a Legendary could be just the medicine I need."</p>
<p>Ghetsis snorted.</p>
<p>Bowser side-eyed him "And don't think that I'm not wise to your game either. Don't try it, I've pulled that trick on other partners before and even had it pulled on me once or twice. I know the mind of a megalomaniac. And Ganondorf... heh, he wrote the book on scheming from the sidelines. So if you think that we'll let you try to use us for your own ends in a manner OTHER than what we agreed upon..." Bowser chuckled "You're going to regret it."</p>
<p>"I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about." retorted Ghetsis sharply.</p>
<p>"<em>Sure</em>. I totally believe that. Keep in mind, I'm here as a demonstration of just how much faith we have in you. That's why I'm going to take Groudon on myself."</p>
<p>Ghetsis rose an eyebrow. "Really? I don't see any Pokémon on you."</p>
<p>"GWAHAHAHAHA! Do I look like I need any Pokémon to do my dirty work for me?" said Bowser, punching his open fist.</p>
<p>Before Ghetsis could respond, they found their quarry. "There it is! Hydreigon!"</p>
<p>"Keep your master in the air and watch as I show you how it's done!" ordered Bowser as he leapt out of his Koopa Clown Car and careened towards the ground below. Mid descent, he curled up into a ball and began to spin. He shouted "Hey! Magma Breath! Look up!"</p>
<p>The Legendary Pokémon did indeed look up... only for Bowser to smash full force into the side of its head. The Legendary toppled sideways and Bowser landed smoothly on his feet as if he were a cat.</p>
<p>"GWAHAHAHA! Was that it? So much for a legend!" he exclaimed boastfully. However, the fight wasn't over in one blow, and Groudon began to lift itself off of the ground. It glared at Bowser, and a stream of fire erupted from his mouth, aimed directly at the Koopa King.</p>
<p>Bowser guarded his face with his arms and took the blow. "Is that it? I've dealt with worse from Mario!" he exclaimed.</p>
<p>Groudon roared and the earth trembled. A huge fissure opened up in the ground between them, and Bowser fell in. Seconds later, he jumped out roaring. When he landed, shockwaves rippled across the ground, forcing Groudon back.</p>
<p>Then, Bowser rolled up into a ball and rammed into Groudon at full speed, knocking it back several feet. Groudon angrily spun about and whacked him with its tail.</p>
<p>Since Bowser was still in ball form, he went soaring. However, in midair he uncurled, retracted into his shell, and suddenly, he trajectory completely changed. Instead of finishing his arc, he dropped like a stone.</p>
<p>As soon as he landed, Groudon was charging him, then it brought its tail down on Bowser's head. However, Bowser caught the blow and then, after about 20 seconds of straining under the weight of Groudon's tail, he tossed Groudon forward. But as he did so, he got an idea. He grabbed the end of Groudon's tail at the last second, and then shifted his momentum so that they were both spinning clockwise in a rapid manner. They quickly accelerated to such a speed that Ghetsis could hardly follow them, even with his artificial eye.</p>
<p>Bowser eventually let go and sent Groudon flying through a boulder and into a lava pit. "SO LONG-Y Groudon!" exclaimed Bowser jokingly.</p>
<p>But then, the lava began to glow, and then Groudon erupted from the lava, looking bigger and meaner than ever before. It roared and a wave of lava splashed over the side of the caldera and came crashing down over Bowser.</p>
<p>"This again." he muttered as the lava consumed him.</p>
<p>"And that is it for the LOCH's number 2. It wasn't a bad showing for someone who doesn't use Pokémon, but alas, he underestimated his opponent." muttered Ghetsis from his observation point. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of Pokéballs. "I suppose that it falls to me to- <strong>WHAT?!</strong>" he said abruptly as the lava began to shake and bubble.</p>
<p>And then, Bowser erupted from the lava, far larger than he had been before, rivaling Groudon in size.</p>
<p>"What in Kyurem's name?!" shouted a shocked Ghetsis. His Hydreigon swerved away from the scene abruptly, and even <em>Groudon</em> appeared shocked by this sudden turn of events.</p>
<p>Bowser roared and breathed fire at Groudon. It was not very effective. So Bowser switched tactics and began to <em>punch</em> Groudon. And suddenly the battle shifted from a somewhat even fight to a curbstomp in Bowser's favor. In all fairness, Bowser had experience in fighting enemies this size, while Groudon's sole experience in this regard was Kyogre. And that one time he'd attempted to fight Rayquaza. And Bowser was a VERY different beast from either of them altogether.</p>
<p>Bowser had the advantage here. So he kept on whaling on Groudon, who tried to counter and block, but at every turn, Bowser switched to slashing, biting, punching, etc. He quickly wore the Legendary down. Finally, Bowser grabbed the Legendary by the waist, leapt into the air with him, flipped, and then body-slammed Groudon into the... ground.</p>
<p>And like that, it was all over. Groudon was out like a light, and Bowser was roaring victoriously.</p>
<p>Ghetsis, meanwhile, was trembling in fear. Eyes wide, and mouth agape. "What... what is he? He's to intelligent to be a Pokémon, so I doubt treating him like a Legendary and trying to capture him would work, so... just what am I working with here?! And what kind of person is this Ganondorf if he's in charge of beasts like this? This is... I can't operate freely now, not now that I've put myself on their radar. It looks like I'm going to have to rely on them keeping their word for now." he thought to himself.</p>
<p>Bowser looked at Ghetsis and smirked "Alright, let's go."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ghetsis returned to the base resolute, and a bit bitter. Upon his entry, he spotted a member of the shadow triad waiting nearby, staring off into space.</p>
<p>"Ah, you. How did your mission for the Legendary birds go?" Ghetsis inquired.</p>
<p>"He... he beat them sir. Lord Ridley got involved and beat them himself." said the ninja, sounding somewhat... shellshocked.</p>
<p>"Well, that's not a surprise. I just witnessed Bowser taking down Groudon. If Ridley is the organization's enforcer, then I'd imagine that Arcticuno wouldn't be much of a challenge for-"</p>
<p>The ninja shook his head. "You misunderstand, sir. We went after Articuno first, but the other two seemed to know what we were up to, and came to reinforce it. We managed to hold our own against them for a while, but then... Lugia made an appearance. That was when Lord Ridley got involved. Sir, he took them on himself. He took all four of them on <em>at the same time, by himself</em> and <strong>won. Decisively. </strong>I'm estimate it didn't even take him a full five minutes."</p>
<p>Ghetsis's eye widened in shock. "Just <em>what</em> have we allied ourselves with?!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>